Devices are known whereby an applicator is positioned in a first housing part in such a manner that this housing part acts as the sleeve for the applicator when a second housing part is pulled off, whereby the cosmetic material to be applied is held in a storage chamber in the second housing part, and whereby, with the first and second housing part in the connected position, the applicator and the storage chamber for the cosmetic material are pressed against one another by means of a spring.
Such a device is known, for example, from the European Patent EP-OS 0,263,329. In this known device, the first and second housing parts can be axially fitted together by means of an annular ring and a corresponding ring flange, whereby the housing parts, which have round cross-sections, can also be rotated relative to one another in this locked condition. The spring force with which the applicator is pressed against the storage chamber, and thus against the surface of the cosmetic material in the storage chamber, ensures that when the two housing parts are separated from one another in order to use the applicator, a minimum amount of cosmetic material remains on the applicator tip. If, however, the device is opened in the usual manner by simply pulling the two housing parts apart, a relatively small amount of cosmetic material generally remains on the applicator tip, so that the applicator will have to be dipped into the cosmetic material again after a short period of time.